the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
SPH MediaWorks Channel U
SPH MediaWorks Channel U (优频道, yōu píndào), commonly known as Channel U, is a defunct Singapore Mandarin language terrestrial television station channel in Singapore. The television channel began broadcasting on 6 May 2001 and ceased operations on 1 January 2005 after it changed ownership. As a result of a merger with MediaCorp the channel is now run by MediaCorp TV under the name Channel U. Although initially having to rely largely on imported content, the channel later introduced well-received programming. Despite the limited size of its talent base the channel managed to receive ratings equal to or exceeding that of MediaCorp TV Channel 8 before its transfer to MediaCorp. It is broadcast from Level 7 in Singapore Press Holdings at 82 Genting Lane in Tanjong Pagar, in the Central Region. Channel U currently broadcasts via VHF (Very High Frequency), which located on VHF channel 28 in the Singapore. However, a weak UHF (Ultra High Frequency) signal is also receivable and also available over the StarHub TV a subscription-based pay television platform on channel 103. Channel U under its former broadcaster, SPH MediaWorks, broadcast every Monday-Saturday starting 10am and Sundays starting 9:30am and closed down at 2:15am. Newscasters *Zhang Hai Jie (张海洁) *Wang Yanqing *Evelyn Tan *Zhou Huimin Actors *Jeanette Aw (歐萱) *Michelle Chia (謝韻儀) *Ong Ai Leng (王爱玲) *Quan Yifeng (權怡風) *Bryan Wong (王祿江) *Hong Junyang (洪俊扬) *Kelly Poon (潘嘉丽) *Kelvin Tan (陈伟联) *Chew Sin Huey (石欣卉) *Shaun Chen (陳泓宇) *Thomas Ong (王沺裁) *Julian Hee (许立桦) *Edmund Chen (陈之财) *Ann Kok (郭舒贤) *Jerry Yeo (杨伟烈) *Zen Chong (章证翔) *Wee Kheng Ming (黄启铭) *Tracy Lee (李美玲） *Stella Chung (钟晓玉) *William San (辛伟廉) *Yvonne Lim (林湘萍) *Paige Chua (蔡琦慧) *Bryan Chan (陈国华) *Cavin Soh (苏智诚) *Rick Smith (司馬琦） *Li Wenhai (李文海) Programmes Current affairs *Inside Out 非常透视眼 *Legally Yours 知法不犯法 *Go East 把把脉抓抓药 (4 seasons) *Sense of Being 冷暖人间事 (6 seasons) Dramas *Money No Problem 恭喜发财 (50 episodes) *OK, No Problem Ok，没问题 (also comprised a talkshow segment) (60 episodes) *2001: Making Headlines独家头条 (13 episodes) *2001: Apple Pie 苹果派 (13 episodes) *2001: Ad War 完美把戏 (20 episodes) *2003: The Frontline 家在前线 (13 July) (6 episodes) *2003: Together Whenever 天伦 (42 episodes) *2004: Perfect Women 完美女人 (50 episodes) *2004: Be Somebody 海军 (25 May) (6 episodes) *2004: Zero 零楼 (20 episodes) *Project J 水母计划 (6 episodes) *Happy Family 原氏一家人 (26 episodes) *Cash Is King 胜券在握 (40 episodes) *Touched 情色男女 (13 episodes) *She Drives Me Crazy 爱上女车长 (4 episodes) *Back To Basics (5 episodes) *Seventh Month 七月 (7 episodes) *Heal And Be Healed 易心人 (20 episodes) *Tonight I Will Tell 人生导火线 (2 seasons of 13 episodes each) *Crunch Time 转捩点 (2 seasons of 13 episodes each) Variety *2001: Big Challenge 骨牌真情录 *Celebrity Travellers换栖俱乐部 *Snap (3 seasons) 全星总动员 *Yummy King (3 Seasons) 优选美食王 *Variety Unlimited 综艺无界限 *Ready Steady Go! (2 Seasons) *Food Train (2 Seasons) *Route to Glamour 新卧虎藏龙 *Happy Rules 开心就好 *人人有份 *病非末日 *Ooooh 元气大搜查 *What Say You 人人爱理 (2 seasons) Specials *2003: Ren Ci Charity Show 2003 仁心慈爱照万千2003 *2004: Ren Ci Charity Show 2004 仁心慈爱照万千2004 *Add Your Service 服务加加加 *Banzai My Kids 亲子关系 *The Westside Story西街少年 *Top 10 Closing night On 1 January 2005, SPH Mediaworks Channel U ceased operations and was renamed MediaCorp TV Channel U. While its sister channel, SPH MediaWorks Channel i, were broadcasting farewell programs, SPH MediaWorks Channel U chose to opt out and air its own final programme titled station ident, clock ident and startly the Channel U News at 10, a retrospective of SPH MediaWorks programming presented by Wang Yanqing (王嬿青) and Zhang Haijie (张海洁) pre-recorded in front of a studio audience earlier in the day.Closing ceremony of 'Channel U News at 10'Closing ceremony of 'SPH MediaWorks Channel U' After the News, SPH Mediaworks Channel U broadcast its final station ident and the National Anthem. It became MediaCorp TV Channel U. References See also Category:General articles